i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Satsuki Kururugi
|color2 = |Name = Satsuki Kururugi |Kanji = 枢木皐月 |Roumaji = Kururugi Satsuki |Aliases = Sacchan Kanata |Image = Kururugi Satsuki Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Tone down my mischief? Ah, that’s impossible! It's my reason for living!" |Gender = Male |Age = 16 |BT = B |Bday = January 1st |Height = 5'8" or 172 cm |Weight = 54 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother twin brother Mutsuki |Hobby = Playing games |FFood = Chocolate |LFood = Corned Beef |CV = Showtaro Morikubo }} Satsuki Kururugi (枢木皐月 Kururugi Satsuki) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Twinkle Bell, which was the second to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A mischievous boy. Because of his brother complex, he’s always clinging to his older brother. He’s an honest boy and tends to wear his heart on his sleeve. He plays pranks on the producer, but she always managed to avoid them, which frustrates him. Since Akio Tobikura's reactions are the most interesting, he’s always setting up pranks on him. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **Satsuki Kururugi. Mutsuki's younger twin. I'm gathering fans who want to get pranked by me! Ishishi! *''How did you become an idol?'' **Obviously because I wanted to stand out! See our twin's Miracle Power and cheer on us! *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **We've a~lways been together since we were born! I don't have any memories without Mutsuki! Personality To Be Added. Appearance General Appearance = He has straight light blond hair which is cut just below the ears. His fringe falls to below eye level. There is a section of hair with a pink highlight on the left side of his head. He has light teal green eyes. He also wears blue glasses with a rectangular frame. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = Satsuki wears a purplish-grey shirt with pale patterns resembling bubbles. He also wears a fur-trimmed hoodie, with most of it being purple and the fur pink. The lining is blue and the jacket has multicoloured buttons. He also wears low dark purple pants fastened with a white belt with a large blue buckle. Part of his abdomen is exposed. He also wears blue fingerless gloves and hemispherical headphones. The headphones have a blue rim, pink jacks and a circular white design ending in a small triangle. This outfit is shown on the art for Just One Kiss. - SR Card = Satsuki wears his Etoile Vio blazer with a pink hoodie inside. He also wears a pinstriped lighter pink vest with multicoloured buttons and a purplish-brown shirt with a striped yellow tie tied loosely. He wears white pants. He also carries a pale blue sling bag with a golden buckle with him. - UR Card = This is the twins' outfit for Mechanical ☆ Love. (description to be added) - LE Card= Satsuki is depicted wearing his outfit from his Rare Card, with the addition of a green water gun. - GR Card= Satsuki is shown wearing the same outfit from his Double Rare Card. }} |-| Specials = - GR Card= He is wearing his outfit from his Double Rare Card, except that his jacket has been tied around his waist, his headphones are around his neck and he is holding a microphone in his left hand and a red, yellow and blue water gun in the other. }} - Ocean Event Scouting = - GR Card= Satsuki wears beige shorts with pink, blue and white stripes. He is also wearing a pink hoodie and blue flip flops with purple straps. His chest (and part of his abdomen) are exposed. He is holding a microphone. }} - Halloween Scouting = - UR Card= To be added }} }} Lines |Scout = Being called to stand out, I appeared! |Idolizing = The fact that I'm still myself didn't change |Reg1 = I'm Satsuki Kururugi! Mutsuki's younger brother! IshishiSatsuki's trademark laugh.! |Reg2 = Tone down my mischief? Ah, that’s impossible! They’re my reason for living! |Reg3 = Yo! Ho! Producer too, let's play a game together! |Reg4 = If you break your hard shell, you'll burst like meMeaning you will become more yourself.! |Reg5 = Producer~ Please look more after me~ |Reg6 = Mutsuki has wavy hair, right? If he had them straight he would look exactly like me! |Reg7 = I can know what Mutsuki's thinking if he's away did you know that? Right now it seems he's sleepy. |Reg8 = Fwaah~ I was lured by Mutsuki and ended up sleeping together with him~ |Reg9 = Unbelievable! (In English) Mutsuki is getting attached to you!? |Reg10 = Ishishi! Target Akio spotted! Quietly… |Jul1 = Mutsuki! I want a strawberry flavored shaved ice! |Jul2 = Let's go to the pool which has water slides! I bought a new swimsuit! |Aug1 = Candied apples and masks and yakisoba... Aa~ there's too much going on! |Aug2 = My summer festival yukata is a different color than Mutsuki's! |Sep1 = It's a bit lonely when I can't hear the cry of cicadas anymore... |Sep2 = On the night of a full moon, the wolf boy will... |Oct1 = Trick or treat? Even if I got candy, I'll still prank you, you know? |Oct2 = Mutsuki and I are making our Halloween costumes together ♪ |Nov1 = I'm going autumn leaf-viewing with Mutsuki, but you're free to come if you like? |Nov2 = Since it's an autumn of appetites, Mutsuki is going to make a lot of meals~ |Dec1 = A Christmas present from me will obviously be a prank! |Dec2 = Merry Christmas! It's Mutsuki's handmade cake! Great, isn't it? |Story = What story do you want to see? |Main1 = It's okay to choose your favorite chapter! |Main2 = This? Or perhaps that? Aaah, hurry up and choose it! |Love1 = I'm in the mood for a love story…. You choose a good one! |Love2 = You falling in love with me? Just kidding! |Shop = Welcome to the prank themed shop! It's a lie! |Purchase = Which one did you buy? |Friend = Looking at friend's information makes it easier for me to do pranks! |Other = You can do a lot of things. Are pranks OK too? |Start1 = I'll go prank someone! |Skill1A = Yahoo~ ♪ |Skill1B = Together... Let's go~! ♪ |Skill1C = Fight, fight~! |Clear1 = I didn't play enough~ |Affection1 = Maybe I'll prank you some more~ |Start2 = Mutsuki! Where are you? |Skill2A = Trick or Trick! |Skill2B = Oryaryaryaryarya'Battle cry'... of some sort.! |Skill2C = Don't get serious~ |Clear2 = Easy win, easy win~! |Affection2 = That seriously made my heart beating fast. |Start3 = Don't be late! |Skill3A = Stay near me! |Skill3B = If it's you and Mutsuki then it's fine. |Skill3C = a Lucky boy! |Clear3 = It was a lot of fun! |Affection3 = Give me a lot of affection! |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts Notes Category:Twinkle Bell Category:Third Generation Category:Satsuki Kururugi